Precious Sapphire Gem Request for 1q2w3e4r5t6y
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: I do not own any of the characters from Ouran High School Host Club nor the anime/manga. This was a request for someone from quizilla, KaoruxOC.


Name: Ali Maya  
Age: 15  
Rich Or Poor: Family is poor, but I have enough money to put myself through school.  
Family: Abusive Father.  
Looks: Short light brown hair, dark green eyes, wears a cab driver hat, a long sleeve dress shirt and blue jeans.  
Are you in the host club: no  
Are you a customer of the host club: no  
Personality: I'm very shy because of my father. I will stand up for other people if I think they need it. I don't trust people too much. I try to act strong, but I'm really falling apart inside. I some times think I can't go on with life. I really want just one friend in the world, but I have a problem with the emotional complexities therein.  
Horoscope Sign: Libra

** STORY START**

Ali was happy today even though her expression showed no emotion, but she felt it. Her arm ached from the bruise from when her father slammed her into a wall. She walked to class, only to bump into the person as she entered. Looking at the boy she bumped into weakly smiled rubbing his head. No one knows the dark torture she goes through and how much. Afraid to trust but once she befriends a person she give her unconditional care.

"Sorry." This boy said but the voice was meek and girly. Giving out a hand which you took. Your smile was small but fake only hiding that now your arm hurt more. A single tear run down your cheek, but before you took notice the person in front of you saw. You bowed your head and walked to a desk the teacher had assigned you to. The seat was to the left of the person you bumped into.

"What's your name?" The boy whispered. You looked up facing this classmate.

"A-ali M-maya, and yours?" You replied shyly.

"Haruhi Fujioka." Was said and from that day you made your first friend, only later did you find out your suspicions of Haruhi being a girl was true.

"Haruhi!" You yelled catching up with her. She stopped waiting for you to catch your breath. Clutching your chest panting heavily, you finally calmed just enough.

"W-where are you going?" She asked her friend curious to where she would always disappear to but more so that she wouldn't have to go home yet.

"Well the Music Room, I kind of broke a vase and now I owe them for it." She replied walking again. As we walked she explained everything even how they now know she is a girl. You smiled at her as she opened the door.

"Oh Haruhi, who is this you have so graciously brought with you?" Asked a blonde boy walking to us. Haruhi let out a big sigh before walking over to a table with the blonde and you next to her.

"Alright Tamaki-senpai and everyone this is my friend Ali Maya." She started as the others looked up at you, suddenly you felt yourself wanting to hide. Embarrassed that you were letting your shyness takes over.

"Ali, I am Tamaki Suoh. The president of the Ouran host club." Tamaki said. He walked over to Haruhi.

"Ali, this is Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru-senpai." Haruhi said pointing to the boy with said names. I only nodded but as soon as Honey came over with a stuffed rabbit. He reached for your arm only for you to draw back and slip over a small table. Just as fast as that happened you got to your feet and ran out the music room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Honey said childishly looking like he was going to cry. Haruhi looked down. "No I don't know what is wrong with her; she did that to me to." She said lifting her gaze to the door in confusion at your actions. Haruhi wanted to check on you she asked to be excused, trailing after your shadow. Once you got home and opened the door you were greeted by a hand on your throat.

"Where have you been?" He asked gripping tighter and tighter. "I had to fo-" You didn't get the chance to finish as he threw you down on the floor. The bottle in your father's hand proved he had been drinking all day. Fearful for you life you tried to get up but was only pushed back down and kicked in the right side. He bent down pulling you up by your hair.

"Father stop that hurts." You yelled holding back tears of pain; he dragged you ignoring your shouts and whimpers. You were pulled into the kitchen as he let got of your hair and walked to the counter grabbing something. You hurried to your feet for he had a long knife clutched tightly in his hand.

"You should never disobey me, Ali." He started, but stopped as you took off to your room. You couldn't run fast enough as he grabbed your arm tightly. He started to cut up and down your left arm. You closed your eyes trying to focus the pain to the back of your head but that didn't hold for long as your felt a cold steel stabbing into your stomach. You couldn't hold in the pain no longer.

"AHHHH!!" You yelled tears flowing freely down. He let you go for your body to fall limp. Before you blacked out you heard rapid knocking on the door. You father answered as you slowly closed your eyes meeting nothing but endless pit of darkness.

"Ali!" was the last thing you heard. Haruhi rushed in when she saw your body limp. Your father went to close the door but someone kicked open the door. Mori and Honey had followed Haruhi, along with the others but once inside Honey's cheerful face turned dark.

=*= Three days after, still in the hospital=*=

As you been in the hospital Haruhi and the rest of the host club came to visit you, putting get well cards and flowers. Haruhi sat by your bedside waiting for you to wake. The whole time when everyone would come Haruhi notice one day as she entered your room that Kaoru and Hikaru where in your room both holding an item in their hands. Haruhi stayed away and watched the boys carefully.

"Hikaru do you think she will wake soon?" Kaoru as he put the fresh white roses in the vase with the purple and blue ones. "She will brother she will." The other said laying the teddy bear next to her. Both brothers look at the sleeping girl sadden, Hikaru look to his brother. "You like her Kaoru?" He asked but more selfish already seeing that his brother seemed to care. "She is Haruhi's friend and I know Haruhi is worried about Ali, so therefore I care." He stated getting up walking over to his brother. They looked one more gaze at her and started to leave. Haruhi thought of what they said lost in thought she didn't noticed the boy's right in front of her.

"Haruhi?" they said in unison, snapping her out. She smiled up at them and they hugged in front of Ali's room. She waved the boys off and walked in, but shortly sleep began to take Haruhi to the dream world. A striking blow of pain hitting you as you opened your eyes to a bright white room. Confused of where you were looking around you spot Haruhi sitting up asleep. You smiled to yourself as you open your mouth at first you couldn't say any words.

"Ha-aruhi." You whispered. She slowly opened her eyes rubbing the sleep from them. She blinked a few times. Two days later you were released, Haruhi and her father helped you. You ended up moving in with her away from your father. Week had passed and you were able to be back in school. After school you were walking with Haruhi alone heading to the music room.

"Ali, could you stay until this is over and we can walk home together?" She asked opening the doors.

"Oh my both Haruhi and Ali have come." Said a dramatic Tamaki. Kyoya looked up from his laptop. Mori and Honey charming the girls as Honey eats cake and Mori softly wipes his cousin's face. Hikaru and Kaoru doing their twincest or brotherly love, but Hikaru stopped making Kaoru to turn your way. You couldn't help but blush because for the first time you have fallen for the caring and mature twin.

=*=Two Months later=*=

You enjoyed staying with the Fujioka family. You have grown more to liking Kaoru, tonight was different you were invited by Tamaki to this event they all had planned. You agreed for Haruhi's sake. You told her that you liked Kaoru and she would always say to tell him but you were scared that he would reject your feelings. Unknown to you he to is in love, with you.

"Ali, Haruhi!!" Yelled Honey. You opened the door to let Honey and Mori in, the dress you were in thanks to Haruhi. She picked a light blue evening gown, Honey walked up to you as you kneeled down. In his hands was a square shape velvet box, he opened it showing a beautiful diamond with sapphire and matching earrings. Mori walked over behind you placing the necklace on. You smiled never having this kind of treatment.

"Honey-senpai, I don't think I could wear this." You said worried that something would happen. He smiled and grabbed your hand pulling out. When you came in the open Honey pulled you near Hikaru, Kyoya and Kaoru.

"You look very elegant, Ali." Kyoya commented as Hikaru nodded.

"What do you think, Kaoru?" Hikaru said raising his eyebrow; you looked over at Kaoru seeing a clear and visible blush.

"Beautiful or elegant wouldn't even match what you look beyond anything to compare." He said in a loving and caring tone. Everyone was going on the dance floor except you and Kaoru; he got up and walked over to the balcony. You sighed thinking now or never. Following him with his back turned to you, placing your hand on his shoulder.

"I like you." You both said in unison. His blush no long pink but a tomato red, he lifted you chin up placing a soft and graceful kiss.

"My Sapphire gem, your forever and ever my precious." He whispered in your ear. From that night on, you are his only Precious Sapphire gem.


End file.
